This invention generally relates to laparoscopic scissors and, more particular, to laparoscopic scissors with blades having a parabolic cutting angle.
For cutting through soft tissues, a large angle ground into the blade is most effective. That is, when sharp edges shear against each other, any tissue which comes between the blades of the scissors will get cut. The large angle on each blade is effective when cutting soft material because the blades can stay thin and razor sharp throughout the cut. A thin and sharp edge is optimal for soft materials because there is less resistance throughout the cut. However, determining and manufacturing that effective cutting edge can be difficult.